White Wavern
White Wavern is one of the "Eleven Dragons" of Chrome City. Wavern is a white dragon-type b-daman with "The White Jade Dragon of Life and Light" as its b-animal. Wavern is a rapid-type b-daman and its is the twin sister of White Naga. Its a b-daman appears in B-Daman Firemerge and currently owned by Rinne Utau. Appearance Wavern is a dragon covered with white scales and light pink opal shaped jewel-like markings and its inner portion is pale purple colored skin. She has claws, a pair of white wing(pale purple inner portion) that attached to her whole arms and a matching tail to her body. There's feather-like spikes from back of her neck until end of her tail. Additional, Wavern's eye balls are in black color and red pupil. Wavern-5.png Wavern-4.PNG Wavern-3.JPG Wavern-2.PNG Wavern-1.jpg Personality Wavern is a b-daman who is a calm, gentle, has a motherly behavior to Rinne and talks in polite manner except if she get angered by other include b-damans who doesn't know about "True Friend" and the feeling of "Being Betrayed", the b-daman who most often scold by her is Dharak who is Millay's b-daman and its owner is Rinne's hatred Rival. Notable B-Daman Parts Head Part The Head Part of White Wavern is a dragon like head part, that bears almost the resemblance to its b-animal. Emblem Parts White Wavern's Emblem Parts are a light-pink colored pair of oval-shaped pads encrypted with a stylized marking of the Legendary White Dragon, Wavern itself. When pressed down, these emblems add extra firing strength to Wavern's Core Part and as of which, provides exceeding Rapid Fire aptitude while spreading out rather straighten the shots. Stud Parts White Wavern's Stud Parts are circular solid very pale-purple colored studs with double circle-designed then triangular hole in them. Arm Parts The arms are designed at the end of each arms there's with a small fist and three claws on each and with two curved wings protrude from their each respective arm. Leg Parts White Wavern's Leg Parts almost resemble the Sonic Dravise's Leg Parts. The feet are white in color, they have become larger and featured three "toes", mainly due to the ability to accommodate B-Dama (Marbles). This is part of a gimmick where these spheres or "B-Dama Rollers", rather give the B-Daman better mobility when it is sliding. This allows it to go side to side, foward, and back. Pale Purple colored decals are once again showcased. Core Part "White Core" The White Core is silver with a pale purple handle at the back along with linear-ques spikes throughout that bears a great resemblance to Sonic Dravise's Core, it also has two dark purple colored rollers to smoothen out firing. In conjunction with the Emblem Parts of Wavern, they are used to maximize Rapid Fire shots. Due to the nature of the core itself, it is prone to low-accuracy retention during Rapid-Fire similar to a Gatling Gun. History Category:B-Damans (See Chrome City's History) Etymology Wavern appears to be based off the mystical creature Wyvern, a reptile-dragon like creature whose arms are connected to the wings. Also their names are very similar. Trivia * Wavern is a Bakugan from Bakugan TV Series. * Wavern remind Rinne about her mother due to Wavern's motherly behavior. * Wavern is the only female dragon-type b-daman in the Dragon-type b-daman. * Wavern is the second b-daman who used "B-Dama Rollers". Category:NightmareLorelei Works